Aftermath
by HeteroChromium
Summary: This is the continuation to Mad-Hatter-LCarol's fic 'Balance'. Summary for Balance: It wasn't supposed to go like this. A confrontation between Klarion the Witch-Boy and Dr. Fate/Kid Flash goes horribly wrong... Challenge drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, you all, this is actually a continuation of the fic 'Balanced' by 'Mad-Hatter-LCarol' who is an AWESOME author of writing Klarion-based fics. This is the prologue where Mad-Hatter-LCarol wrote until and wanted people to do continuation. All credit for this chapter is to go to Mad-Hatter-LCarol.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Nabu the Lord of Order, Klarion the Witch Boy, Wally West, or this chapter at all.**

Klarion panicked.

He was trying to get away now—to get anywhere, anywhere away from here—but could only manage a feeble grey flicker. It pulsed like a rapid heartbeat before completely evaporating. No time to figure out the how's or the why's; something was keeping him from using his magic. Which would have been great if it affected both sides of the battle… Except it only seemed to be hindering him and the "battle" had quickly become one-sided mystic attacks that Klarion desperately dodged, trying to drum up any line of magical defense.

He had a death grip on his cat and had squeezed himself back into the tightest corner he could manage.

No magic meant any portals. No portals meant he couldn't escape. He couldn't—an iron weight dropped in his stomach. _No_. Klarion trembled as the Order Lord bore down on him, hugging Teekl as if that would protect him from the righteous wrath of that golden helmet. This wasn't fun- this wasn't a game anymore…

_Nonononono_…

Looking into the Witch-Boy's fearful, tear-streaked face from deep inside the recesses of his mind, Wally wondered if Dr. Fate was taking things too far- just as he lifted a gleaming, wickedly _sharp_ ankh…

**The continuation will be after this. Stay tuned.**

**Latios963**


	2. Once was Enough

_**Once was Enough**_

**Hi this MY continuation to the story 'Balanced'. Hope you all like it… If you're reading this, ****Mad-Hatter-LCarol,**** I want to thank you for delivering such fine pieces of Klarion-based fics into the world. You really made my day **

**On with the fic…**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, you would see a lot episodes featuring Robin as well as Klarion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Klarion Bleak, the Witch Boy<strong>

Klarion gazed at the ceiling woefully, his entire being aching from the fight. He had been thoroughly beaten by Dr. Fate and Klarion could easily recall how scared and alone he had been. For once in his life, Klarion was unable to use magic and he had been frightened by it. Now that he thought about it, Klarion came to the conclusion that Dr. Fate had put some sort of spell on him that made him unable to use magic.

It was scary… to feel so defenseless and helpless when you know that you were much more powerful than that. Now that what-Klarion-thought-was-a-spell had worn off, he could do his magic. Although, it had healed all the cuts the ankh had caused, Klarion was not fully healed and felt sore and stiff. He was lying in his bed at his home, resting from his encounter with Dr. Fate the night before. He didn't want to think about it. It had been too terrifying.

As he gazed out into the blankness of his ceiling, he vowed to find the spell Dr. Fate used on him and learn ways to counter-act it. There was _no _way he was ever going to allow himself to feel like that again. One time was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the part on Klarion's thoughts. The next chapter will be based on Teekl. I just LOVE Teekl. He's so CUTE Wait… is it a he or she? Anyways, I'll always refer to Teekl as 'he', ok people? Good? Good.<strong>

**Catch ya in a while, crocodile.**

**Latios963**


	3. Nothing will Change

_**Nothing will Change**_

**Hi! I think this might be the last chapter of 'Aftermath'. Unless you guys want me to do another chapter on Wally's thoughts, that is. Just PM or tell me in one of your reviews and I get straight on the case. But for now, I'll just leave it completed, okay?**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Teekl, Klarion's familiar and best friend<strong>

Teekl mewed at his master, nuzzling against his cheek in a comforting way. He had been there with Klarion to experience the fear and pain his master had felt and was sympathizing with him. No matter how Klarion treated him, Teekl knew Klarion loved him and he would forever be Klarion's best friend and closest confident. Nothing would change that. Not some stupid Lord of Order with his cheat spell that took away Klarion's magic. Not some idiot boy who got to the Helmet of Fate before his master.

Then again, 'idiot' was not such a nice word to use to describe the boy. Teekl could look into people's souls and tell the truth about what others thought. Teekl had seen that the boy had not meant for Dr. Fate to go so far. He could see regret in the eyes that belonged to the boy, not the cold green eyes that were present when Fate had possessed his body.

But, or course, his loyalty remained with his master, Klarion the Witch-Boy. Nothing was going to change that. Nothing was going to change the bond Teekl shared with Klarion. Teekl was the only one who understood Klarion and the only one left that Klarion actually cared about. And nothing was going to change that. Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I liked writing this continuation because its fun and I like the story <strong>**Mad-Hatter-LCarol wrote. It's nice. I'm going to miss writing this.**

**Latios963**


End file.
